cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Binteri
Lex Binteri was a Galactic Resistance soldier and Rebel Alliance soldier who saw very heavy fighting in the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Daniel Radcliffe. Biography Binteri was born and raised on Monderon, and during the early stages of the war, he was once a firm supporter of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. However, when his mother, a senator, was assassinated by General Grievous due to her leanings of rapprochement with the Republic, Lex joined the Galactic Resistance, an army of volunteers fighting for the Galactic Republic alongside the Clone Troopers. Binteri keeps fighting in fierce battles against the Battle Droid forces, with Binteri fighting in the vicious battle of Khristeffsis, in which Binteri fights to defend Republic lines and positions and fighting off Battle Droid assaults. With that, he then fights in the fierce battle of Saliucami, with Binteri fighting to assault Battle Droid trenches and camps, then keeps fighting Battle Droid defenses to assault villages, then Binteri fights in fierce fighting to defend Republic lines and defend the villages, fighting off Battle Droid assaults. Binteri then fights in a vicious battle on Chinikiff, with Binteri fighting to defend Republic lines and positions, and fight off Battle Droid assaults. He then keeps fighting to assault Battle Droid camps, then fights through Battle Droid defensive lines and positions and then assaults a city, fighting through the streets and buildings to seize the city. After this, Binteri fights in the battle of Liperis, where he fights to defend several villages, then fights to defend Republic defensive lines and positions, then he assaults several Battle Droid camps and a few villages. After this, he fights in the battle of Crimserik, and he keeps fighting past Battle Droid forces and defenses, eliminating Battle Droid camps and settlements to assault a Battle Droid base, where he discovers a massive Separatist counterattack happening. As such, Binteri helps fight on Heiliresin, where Binteri and Republic forces engage in fighting in defending Republic lines and fight off Battle Droid assaults, then keeps fighting past Battle droid positions, lines and other defenses in the jungles and then assaults Battle Droid camps and convoys in fierce fighting, then he fights to seize and defend a couple of villages. With that, Binteri fights in the battle of Mirosi, where he fights through Battle Droid forces and defenses in the swamps and fields to eliminate Battle Droid trenches, camps and pillboxes, then fights to defend a Republic settlement. With that, he then fights in the battle of Tibrin, where he fights to defend Republic lines and positions, then fights to assault and defend a city, fighting off Battle Droid assaults. With that, he fights in the battle of Neimoidia to intercept the Separatist counter assault, fighting to defend the planet and destroy much of the Battle Droid forces, eliminating their counter assault, and then fighting to defend several villages and a city. After this, he fights to liberate Monderon, driving off Separatist occupation forces. With that, Binteri starts having a deeply romantic relationship with Nien Klivi, a Jedi Knight. After the Clone Wars, he joins the Rebel Alliance to fight the Galactic Empire. With that, he fights in a number of battles, with him mostly helping Han Solo and Gavin Antillis in their adventures and missions against the Imperials, with Binteri often serving as their comrade in battle. Binteri fights in the vicious battle of Mon Calimari, in which Binteri is fighting to defend Rebel lines and villages with help from Gavin Antillis. However, though they lose the battle, they capture a Storm Trooper named Jyn Erso and interrogate her for information regarding rumors on the Death Star. A disillusioned Jyn tells them everything she knows and then asks to leave, but Binteri and Gavin has her join with their squad to find Galen Erso, in exchange for her freedom. After this, he and his men fight on Namidian Primis, fighting Imperial forces and defenses in the jungles and swamps to assault and destroy several camps and convoys in a fierce battle. Arriving on Kiremis, Binteri fights Imperial forces in a vicious battle on Kiremis, assaulting Imperial lines, positions and villages, then after fighting Imperial defenses and forces in the jungles of Kiremis, Binteri heads to fight in a fierce battle on Meihdi. Binteri fights Imperial defenses in the deserts of Meihdi, then he battles Imperials in a city, fighting through the streets and buildings and then they defend the city, where they find information leading to Erso on Tilbairai. Arriving on Tilbairai, Binteri fights to defend Rebel lines from Imperial assaults, then helps Rebel forces in fighting past Imperial lines and positions in vicious fighting to assault Imperial camps and convoys and fight to seize and defend a couple villages, then fights to assault a complex, where they discover Galen's location on Edire. Heading to Edire, Binteri fights Imperial forces and defenses in a couple villages, then he and Gavin disguise themselves as Storm Troopers while Jyn disguises herself as an Imperial engineer, in order to infiltrate an Imperial base, where they find Galen being executed by Colonel Orson Andor. As Rebel forces assault the base, Binteri fights his way out with Gavin and Jyn and they regroup with the others, then they keep fighting to defend positions. After this, having been given word by the dying Galen to head to Nerilia, Binteri and the squad heads there. Binteri fights past Imperial defenses and forces in the deserts and then assaults Imperial camps, where he finds information on the Death Star over Lissriff, then they keep fighting their way through an oasis to escape. On the way, they come upon Mimbian, in which Binteri, Gavin, Erso and their men assist in fighting to defend Rebel held lines and villages and fight off Imperial assaults. After this, they back to the Rebel base on Yavin, where they muster a large Rebel force to strike Lissriff, and Binteri helps lead them to the jungle planet, assaulting Lissriff. In a vicious battle, Binteri fights Imperial forces and defenses in the jungles and keeps fighting past Imperial defensive lines and positions to assault and fight Imperial trenches and camps. He then keeps fighting to defend Rebel defensive lines and fight off Imperial assaults, then he fights to assault Imperial camps and strike an Imperial base, and though all of his squad is killed, except for Gavin and Jyn, he manages to storm the base and steal the schematics of the Death Star, and they all proceed to escape Lissriff as Imperial forces crush the Rebel assault. However, on the way out, he stands and covers the escape of Antillis and Jyn, holding off pursuing Storm Troopers, and he is killed in the stand. Personality Binteri was a very caring and helpful individual who always did what he could for those in need. He was a rather curious person who always wanted to learn more, which would grant him an air of wisdom. While he could be ill-tempered and aggressive a lot of the time, he was still mostly very kind and always did what he could to help. He often risked his life to protect his friends and he showed strong loyalty to his comrades, while also showing strong compassion for those in need. Abilities Gavin was an excellent fighter, being highly skilled in marksmanship and using blaster guns, as well as being very skilled in fist fighting. Gavin was also very intelligent and could think up of rather brilliant strategies. Relationships Nien Klivi Gavin Antillis Han Solo Jyn Erso Kenobi Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Altruistic Category:Vigilantes Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Right Hand Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Category:Determinators Category:Normal Skilled Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Extremists Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Thief Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Serious Category:Enforcers Category:Gaolers Category:Thugs Category:Gunman Category:Guardians Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hard Workers Category:Assassin Category:Egotists Category:Conspirators Category:In Love Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Recurring Category:Martyr Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Neutral Category:One Man Army Category:Passionate Learners Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Survivors